1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information storage management device and method as well as a control device and method, and more particularly, is suitably applied to, for instance, a hierarchical storage management (HSM) system for storing and managing data hierarchically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a hierarchical storage management system is constructed so as to store and retain data by means of a first storage media such as a hard disk which has a quick access time and a second storage media such as a magnet optical (MO) disk and a compact disk-recordable (CD-R) which have slower access time, hierarchically, in accordance with the frequency of their usage.
By the way, it has considered that if multiplexing of data (storing and retaining data doubly or triply) and/or backing up data was performed easily when necessary in such a hierarchical storage management system, the utility and the facility of the hierarchical storage management system would be improved.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide an information storage management device and method by which the utility and the facility can be remarkably improved, as well as a control device and method which remarkably enhance the utility and the facility of the information storage management device for storing and managing information.
The foregoing object and other objects of this invention have been achieved by the provision of an information storage management device comprising: controlling component for dividing the first storage area into the second plural storage areas in response to the first request from the exterior; and for controlling the first writing component so as to write information in each of the second storage areas. As a result of this, in this information storage management device, multiplexing of information can be performed easily at the time when it is needed.
Further, the present invention provides an information storage management method comprising the steps of: dividing the first storage area into the second plural storage areas in response to the first request from the exterior; writing information in each of the second storage areas. As a result of this, in this information storage management method, multiplexing of information can be performed easily at the time when it is needed.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a control device comprising controlling component for dividing the first storage area into the second plural storage areas in response to the first request from the exterior, and for controlling the writing component so as to write information in each of the second storage areas. As a result of this, according to this control device, multiplexing of information can be performed easily at the time when it is needed.
Moreover, the present invention provides a control method comprising the steps of dividing the first storage area into the second plural storage areas in response to the first request from the exterior; controlling the writing component so as to write information in each of the second storage areas. As a result of this, according to this control method, multiplexing of information can be performed easily at the time when it is needed.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.